Chapter two (HStSS)
The Battle of the Camps was a huge success and Jaime Lannisters army was completely destroyed. The 2000 spearmen and bowmen who tried fleeing were all slaughtered without mercy. The Riverlords were all aided in reclaiming their lands and seats and Lannister men were butchered without mercy. Stone Hedge was magically repaired by Harry, who was magically restoring a lot of places and winning good will within the Riverlands. Robb had also made a huge mistake in trusting Theon to convince his father Balon into aiding them. The Iron Fleet wasn't needed, they could make common cause with Renly or Stannis and take King's Landing or they could take it alone with superior strategy. Robb refused to listen and Harry activated his contingencies to compensate for his brothers stupidity. Added to that, Joffrey ordered King Robert's bastards be killed and destroyed even more of his support. But it was the Greyjoy's that they were spying upon, to Robb's disapproval. "No man gives me a crown. I pay the iron price. I will take my crown." Balon threw the letter in the fire. "That is who I am. That is who we have always been." "You won't stand a chance against the Lannisters on your own." Theon said. "Who said anything about the Lannisters?" Balon replied, and the Northerners spying on them looked to Robb in concern. Robb was feeling extremely stupid right now. Trusting Theon had proven to be a mistake. "The good news is that the Iron Fleet will be burned by my contingencies and then I'll pay the Greyjoy's a visit and absorb the Iron Islands into the Kingdom of the North... by marriage if I have too. Yara isn't that bad looking after all. The bad news is that I'll be revealing a secret weapon of mine." Everyone looked relieved about that. Robb was later heartbroken when Theon joined the Ironborns attack. Before Harry could kill some Ironborn, he had to participate in the Battle of Oxcross. The green boys were unaware and there were no sentries posted due to Stafford Lannister's arrogance. It was a massacre of epic proportions and Harry left soon afterward to deal with the Ironborn. When the Ironborn arrived, they were met by seven dragons and a floating Hadrian Stark with storms brewing behind him. The ironborn ships were quickly set upon by Harry's dragons, lightning, fire, and blasting curses, but Theon and Yara were spared as planned. Once the ironborn ships were burned and destroyed and all ironborn except Yara and Theon were killed, Harry teleported them into Balon Greyjoy's throne room. "Balon Greyjoy, I've come to accept your surrender," Harry said coldly. "Kill him!" Balon said to his guards. Harry calmly killed them all with lightning and then lifted Balon from his throne and forced him to kneel. Harry placed Balon under the Cruciatus Curse for several seconds. "Still refuse?" Harry disintegrated a stubborn Balon, forcing his children to watch his death. "Yara Greyjoy," Harry began. "You just took your fathers place, with Theon being unworthy. Swear oaths of fealty to House Stark... now." Yara quickly did so, but she was unaware of Harry enforcing it with his magic. "Good, I've used magic to make the oath unbreakable. Now, summon your vassals. I'll be binding the commoners until they all arrive." Yara had no choice but to obey. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- It took a few days, but the Iron Islands now belonged to House Stark. Harry returned to his army and when he learned of Renly Baratheon's death, he began fortifying the Westerlands and Riverlands with magic. Fortresses, castles, towers, and walls were all raised at mind boggling rates to counter the Tyrells eventual attempts to aid the Lannisters. Robb was concerned, but understanding and they stepped up their conquest of the Westerlands and with more ruthless tactics the Westerlands were conquered. The Vale were now with them after Harry secretly exposed Lysa's involvement in Jon Arryn's death and Robins bastardy. It was cruel but it worked and both were in Northern custody. The might and resources of the North, Vale, Riverlands, Iron Islands, and Westerlands were theirs. The Westerlands actually liked the newer and fairer rule they were now under. Stannis had also commited Kinslaying, destroying any support he had from the North, and Robb was now supportive of dealing with him and the Lannisters. Fortunately, Harry had a plan to deal with Stannis and the Lannister-Tyrell alliance all in one act. They would be forced to out-strategize Randyll Tarly to do this though and defeat seventy thousand Reachmen... Randyll was already having the defenses that Harry had created probed for weaknesses. All of the spies and scouts were interrogated and then executed. Melisandre had already been killed and Dragonstone was taken, stocked, and garrisoned. Stannis was now a lord with no lands and was sailing to his death. The Kingdom of the North controlled the Vale, Riverlands, Westerlands, Iron Islands, Dragonstone, and the Velaryon's, Celtigar's, Bar Emmon's, and Sunglasses turned on the Massey's, Chyttering's, Follard's, and Farring's. They had a portion of the Royal Fleet under their control now. The chance for revenge against the Baratheons and Lannisters was too great of an opportunity for the former Targaryen loyalists to pass up. Harry watched from the back of Ragnarok, his dragon and personal mount who was bound with sorcery, and saw Randyll Tarly's plan begin. A ship carrying wildfire was sent out and a chain was raised to trap the ships, the order was given and arrows lit with fire were launched at the wildfire in the ship and bay, igniting it and decimating Stannis' fleet in a single act. The Tyrell force, seventy thousand men, and the Lannisters men, an embarrassingly small number all engaged Stannis' men when the survivors landed. Harry, however, began his plan. The gates of King's Landing were all locked with an enchantment and Harry descended upon Stannis' ships with his seven dragons, ordering them be burned, and causing the Tyrell's to cheer thinking that the Stark's had seen reason. Harry conjured a circle of greek fire, green like wildfire, and trapped both forces within it before ordering his dragons to attack both armies. Harry joined in by conjuring Greek fire and unleashing it upon the Tyrell-Lannister force. It took nearly an hour, but soon the entire force was dead. Minus several future hostages that secretly had protection spells placed upon them. When the fires were extinguished and hostages were brought before Harry, the defenders on the walls were all faced with a fresh army of Northerners, Valemen, Rivermen, and sellswords. The hostages were taken into custody and they began their attack on King's Landing. The gates were burned down with dragonfire and their armies entered... Harry was fighting in the Vanguard and holding nothing back in his desire to finally end this, but the defenders mostly surrendered and most already knew they had no chance of victory. The remaining Kingsguard and Lannister men were all slain and Harry was finally faced with the Mad Bastard Joffrey. "Seize them," Harry ordered after easily disarming the weakling Joffrey. Cersei, Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen were all quickly restrained. They waited for Robb's battle group to arrive. Robb never arrived, but Maege Mormont did. "Lady Mormont, where is Robb?" "Dead, My Lord," Maege replied, causing Cersei and Joffrey to laugh. "We were met by a force of a few thousand and the Bolton, Ryswell, Dustin, and others betrayed us. Bolton was taken prisoner... but you are the new King in the North." "His body and those who died defending him will be returned North and honored. I'll investigate more deeply and ensure all are brought to justice. Bring Bolton to me, alive." Maege nodded and left to do that. "Your brothers dead, Stark! I ordered it!" Joffrey gloated. "I'm going to torture you until you lose the ability to feel and then start on other forms of torture," Harry replied calmly, but shocking and silencing the dumb bastard. "I will make you beg for death. When you die, House Lannister will be forgotten, its words, its history, and all of its members true names will be lost. You will be remembered as the Mad Bastard. Your mother as the Whore Queen who fucked her brother. Your father already has a good name as the Kingslayer. You are and will forever be nothing." Bolton was brought in minutes later, but Harry had ordered the death of his bastard and all those who were moving against Winterfell, Moat, and his allies. The North was secured against its internal enemies. "I suppose that my first question is why," Harry said, from where he was sitting on the Iron Throne. "I knew that you had learned of what I did to that millers wife and of Ramsay's... actions. I was forced to act for the good of my own house and becoming Warden of the North and Lord Paramount was only a minor benefit." Roose replied softly. "Ramsay and your men were exterminated. I ordered Ramsay be tortured to death and I've already decided how you'll be executed... it won't be pleasant, but first you have information within your mind that I need..." Harry ripped the desired information from Roose's mind, causing a gasp of pain. Harry gathered his power for the execution, his grey eyes glowing, and then unleashed an overpowered Cruciatus that gave him half a minute of unbearable pain while horrifically burning his body from the sheer power of it. Harry just incinerated the body when he was done. Petyr Baelish and Pycelle were drug before him next. "I'll speed this up by just destroying Pycelle," Harry said, before snapping his fingers and having Pycelle engulfed in a fireball, turning Pycelle into ash and scaring Baelish. "So, you betrayed my father and allowed some incest born mongrel to destroy the Seven Kingdoms already fragile unity. I could monologue about your motives, calling you pathetic and delusional for believing that you were in the right because you were denied the woman you desired by Hoster Tully, Brandon Stark and my father, but I'm just going to tell you your future. You will spend the remainder of your natural life in unending pain." Harry used the Cruciatus on Baelish. "That was just a taste of your future." Harry extracted and enlarged a casket made of ebony, engraved with runes, and placed a protesting Petyr Baelish inside of it. It would feed upon ambient magic and torture Petyr for decades. Baelish's misdeeds went far beyond the mere betrayal of the Stark family. Unfortunately Varys had escaped and fled to join the Targaryen girl, but Harry was unconcerned about her. The hostages from this battle were escorted inside. Ser Guyard Morrigen, Ser Imrys Florent, Mace Tyrell, Garlan Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Randyll Tarly, Alesander Staedmon, Steffon Varner, Eldon Estermont, Mark Mullendore, Tanton Fossoway, Donnel Swann, Ronnet Connington, Jon Fossoway, Bonifer Hasty, Josua Willum, Elyas Willum, Aurane Waters, Bryce Caron, and Bryan and Edwyd Fossoway. "So, bend the knee or die and have your lands and titles taken from you. A simple choice for most." Harry said without preamble. The Tyrells were the first to grovel and their vassals joined them. The Stormlanders bent the knee in fear. "Good. I don't suffer rebellion, so know the cost before you consider the action. Lord Tyrell, you will resume food shipments to King's Landing at the normal price. You may all leave now." Harry went to visit the Lannisters next. Tywin, Kevan, Jaime, Cersei, and Tyrion were all sharing a cell with Joffrey, Myrcella, and Tommen. "This is cozy," Harry commented mockingly. "Please don't punish our children for our sins," Jaime pleaded. "Myrcella could become a Silent Sister," Harry offered. "But that would severely lesson yours and Cersei's suffering. Don't misunderstand, Joffrey will spend years in suffering before dying while you both watch. Decisions decisions... Myrcella can become a Silent Sister, but in exchange you will never know Tommen's fate... he could live in luxury or misery, live or die, or suffer worse than all of you put together... and you, Jaime Lannister, will lose your hands." "Accept it," Tyrion advised. "It's Tommen's best chance." "No! We can escape and regain our power and throne!" Cersei said stupidly. "Well... if that's your choice." "No! I accept!" Jaime said. "Well, I suppose your opinion matters the most. You are giving up your hands and ability to wield a sword." Harry removed Jaime's hands with an amputation spell and stopped the bleeding, ignoring his scream of agony. Harry freed Myrcella and Tommen, and teleported away, taking Myrcella to the Silent Sisters and Tommen to the Martells. "Why?" Oberyn asked in annoyance. "Jaime begged for mercy for his children and Myrcella became a Silent Sister, but the cost was that Jaime would lose his hands and never know Tommen's fate. It's in your hands... life or death, bliss or torment, or suffering worse than his family. The last is nigh-impossible. They'll be suffering for years." With no more questions, Harry returned to torture. Harry returned to the North, taking the Lannisters with him. Joffrey was placed under the Cruciatus Curse for hours a day while under the effects of a curse that gave him horrific nightmares. Cersei was horribly burned and stripped of all of her former beauty. Tywin lost his best lieutenant in Kevan and was forced to watch House Lannister be torn down. Hadrian Stark had made the destruction of his enemies an art form, and Tywin was taking vivid mental notes. "Tyrion will outlive you all..." Stark told the Lannisters. "You'll never know if House Lannister lives on through the least of you." Eventually, after months of torture, Joffrey's mind and body couldn't handle anymore... Harry had him torn apart by the Stark family Direwolves, with Shadow, Harry's larger and years older Direwolf winning the most food. Cersei shared her sons fate days later. "Jaime Lannister..." Harry began coldly. "You saved King's Landing from the Mad King's vile plan, but at some point started believing that you were the villain. Bedding and impregnating your sister was too far. It led you to this... Avada Kedavra!" Jaime's emotionless eyes watch the green jet hit him... relieved that it was all finally over. Tywin joined his family in death moments later, knowing that House Lannister was completely dead, and Tyrion went last with Harry not wanting House Lannister to continue in any form. House Lannister would be forgotten within two centuries and all record of its existence would be gone. The Seven Kingdoms were soon united under Hadrian Stark's leadership and at true peace. No White Walkers. No prolonged war. No Rebellions. No Sparrows and Faith Militant. The power of the Master of Death had stripped the White Walkers of all their power, his presence undoing them, but only Daenerys Targaryen remained as a threat and Harry knew that she was a great one and would become an even greater threat. Harry didn't actually want to be the King of the Seven Kingdoms though. He didn't even want to be King in the North, but he accepted being King in the North out of duty and the entire Seven Kingdoms because it was unfortunately necessary to keep the peace. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ruling the Seven Kingdoms truly was a chore. Even with Lord Mace Tyrell as Master of Laws, Lord Paxter Redwyne as Master of Ships, and several advisers. Harry was the King, Hand of the King, Master of Coin, and Master of Whispers. Still the kingdom prospered more than any other time. Debt was down and money and employment opportunities were plentiful. But the people wanted him to produce an heir, but it was mostly the power-hungry nobles trying to marry off their daughters. That included Mace Tyrell. "I have siblings to inherit and even then I don't require heirs, I'm immortal and busy finding a way to undo that when I tire of living." A lie, Harry was resigned to it and immortality had its ups and downs. "You've also neglected appointing new knights to the Kingsguard," Lady Olenna pointed out unhelpfully. "I'll abolish the worthless and limited institution," Harry said dismissively. "There are too few great knights and I find most knights pathetic anyway. I'll replace it with a Royal Guard and have no limit on membership numbers or criteria and personally evaluate the prospective members." "A-abolish the Kingsguard?" Mace questioned in shock. "Yes, limiting membership to a bunch of dumb pricks who swear moronic and contradictory oaths is highly counterproductive," Harry said, amusing Olenna. "Countless times throughout its history the Kingsguard has been too short of numbers to protect the Royal Family." "But there is only you and you don't want to marry!" Mace exclaimed. "Right, thanks for reminding me, Mace." Harry said gratefully, causing Mace to want to slap himself. His own mother felt much the same. "Is there no one that you wish to marry?" Olenna asked in annoyance. "Her name was Daphne. She was everything that I ever wanted in a wife, but was killed by a jealous little bitch... I wiped out her murderers entire family, several of her friends, and then brutally tortured her for a week as punishment. I won't be marrying. I enjoy my solitude and my ability to focus on my own interests and work. I know that you want your daughter Margaery to be Queen, but I generally only pay attention to women when I want to bed them, and I doubt that you want your daughter to be unhappy or to feel used." Harry said, with a tone that warned Mace to drop it. "She wants to be Queen and that will make her happy," Mace replied. "At least meet her, Your Grace. It will placate a lot of people." People within the Reach, Harry thought in derision. "So you want your maiden daughter to marry a king with a huge cock and largely be ignored after feeling the pain of losing her maidenhead to such a monstrosity?" Harry asked in amusement. "Added to that, the marriage will likely be unhappy. I won't be marrying, never raise the issue again." The meeting was dismissed and Harry left the throne room... and was greeted by the sight of the lovely Margaery Tyrell who was dressed to impress... and seduce. Harry was quite amused, but this at least proved that she wanted him. "Seduction attempt?" Harry asked, smirking. Margaery smiled sexily in return, pleased that Stark recognized her intentions so fast. After not running away in fear after seeing how well endowed he was, Margaery agreed to marry him when he asked. As an apology for making her wait a few years, Harry gave her the best pleasure of her entire life that night, but spared her maidenhead... that mouth and arse of hers, though... It was fair game. Harry and Margaery would marry soon after in King's Landing, 301 years after Aegon's conquest. Their firstborn son, Eddard Stark II was born 302 years after conquest, and Robb Stark II would be born 303 years after conquest, but the time of peace was nearing its end... Daenerys Targaryen was coming with 100,000 dothraki savages, Unsullied, hundreds of ships, Ser Barristan Selmy, and several newly knighted foreigners. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Daenerys Targaryen's invasion would later die with a whimper. Her dothraki were burned on their ships with their horses, destroying her primary force and a large portion of her fleet. The Unsullied were all burned despite Daenerys best efforts to combat Harry's larger and more powerful dragons with her own. Drogo, Viserion, and Rhaegal were all bound with magic and surrendered her to their new master, Hadrian Stark. "How are you able to control dragons?" Daenerys asked fearfully from her kneeling position. "Magic. The Valyrians weren't the only ones capable of it." Harry replied, before leaving to deal with Ser Barristan Selmy and her advisors. Harry teleported onto Daenerys ship. "Surrender," Harry demanded, but Ser Barristan and his knights all attacked, with the younger rushing head first to their deaths. Harry cut them all down in a blur before focusing on Ser Barristan at his base speed. The two great warriors met in a clash of steel, but Ser Barristan was pushed back by the younger and far stronger man and forced on the defensive by his speed. It was inevitable that Ser Barristan would have his sword destroyed by Harry's Valyrian steel and he was soon kicked down onto the deck. "Surrender," Harry said coldly. "The girl has lost and so have you." "No. I will die for my Queen." Ser Barristan replied, before grabbing a fallen knights sword and continuing the attack. Ser Barristan got his wish. His blade was destroyed by Harry who was fighting completely seriously, and then he was beheaded, much to the shock of Varys and a Summer Islander. Harry sent up a burst of lightning to signal his nearby ships to move in, but looked sadly down at the defeated and slain Ser Barristan Selmy. In King's Landing.... Varys and Daenerys Targaryen had been brought before the Iron Throne for execution. "Varys, you are hereby charged with treason and will be executed immediately," Harry said, and then he swiftly beheaded the eunuch. "I'm the rightful Queen!" Daenerys said. "You can't legally kill me!" "No one wants you as their queen, you mad little whore," Harry said condescendingly. "They are all tired of Targaryens going mad and causing chaos and death. They have stability and prosperity now. Your dynasty was deposed and no longer has any claim . You came here with raping, thieving, and murdering savages to plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war and destroy everything the people now have out of a sense of entitlement! You weren't raised here! You weren't even educated properly! All you are is an entitled, stupid, unstable, and delusional lackwit of a child. No one here will mourn your death!" Harry snapped her neck and then destroyed her body, ending it once and for all. House Stark would later end up ruling the Seven Kingdoms for over a thousand years and would expand to absorb all of the Free Cities. Hadrian's second son Robb would inherit the Kingdom of the North and rule with great wisdom, marrying the daughter of Yara Greyjoy to unite the Iron Islands with the North even further. Eddard Stark would grow to be one of the greatest strategists, warriors, politicians, and Masters of Coin before taking the Iron Throne when his father retired upon his mothers death at the age of eighty. Hadrian 'Harry' Stark would be remembered as one of the greatest kings of all time, with his strategies, caution, preparation, and some would say his paranoia being emulated for centuries. He would leave his son Eddard an extremely wealthy and strong kingdom that included the Stepstones and Myr and Tyrosh, but it would be Eddard who completed the conquest of the Free Cities, destroying all dothraki who had terrorized them and bringing peace and prosperity to them. As for Harry? He retired to Moat Cailin and focused on his hobbies of perfecting the worlds magic and just learning in general. He finally had what he wanted, a normal, peaceful, and happy life. He was secure and wealthy, but the demands on his time were easily manageable and allowed him to finally do his own thing. Harry would live there until that universe finally died and he was free to spend eternity with all of his family; the family of both of his lives. Sansa, who married Harold Hardyng and lived a happy life as a mother to knights and heroes. Arya, who became a woman warrior more renown than Brienne of Tarth before finally settling down and having a single son. Bran, who became a great knight and Lord of the Twins. Rickon, who joined his elder brothers in becoming a great knight and warrior and joined the Royal Guard. Jon, who never discovered his true identity as Aegon Targaryen, but was later renown as the greatest Lord Commander of all time, defeated Mance Rayder and then helped the Free Folk establish the first proper democracy in this world. The Nights Watch would later be known as border patrol and became even more prestigious. Jon would die happy with Ygritte by his side, having found fulfillment in his later days and he spent them with his lover... He took no wife and fathered no children, but was happy despite that, and was free of the stain of Oathbreaking due to having kept his oath. With his family of both lives with him at last, Harry began his true retirement, his next great adventure, and was finally truly happy with everyone he loved by his side. Harry had his heaven, his paradise, and most of all, Daphne, the woman he always wanted by his side.